When Life Demands Perfection
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Derek volunteers to watch Henry and Jack for the evening but when Hotch, JJ and Will come back to pick up the boys Derek's home is in shambles with no trace of Uncle Derek or the boys.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! They'll be fine. It will be a boys' night in. Besides, you guys need a break; when was the last time you all had a grown folks night out?" Morgan asked.

Hotch and JJ looked at each other waiting for the other to approve the idea. It had been a while since either of them had been out on a real date with their partners; with their lives the little time off they managed to get was spent with their children guiltily making up for lost time. The offer was tempting and the smiles on Hotch and JJ's faces let Morgan know that they appreciated his offer.

"Are you sure about this, Derek?" JJ asked.

"Of course. It will be fun. Besides, I don't have plans tonight."

"What about Savannah?"

"She's on call this weekend. So I'm on my own."

"Just as long as you don't let Jack talk you into eating too much candy. I saw all of that leftover Halloween stuff in your office."

"Not to worry, man I've got it all under control. We'll have a blast. Now stop worrying."

"Thanks Morgan, Beth will really appreciate a quiet night out."

"Yeah so will, Will. We owe you big time."

"No you don't. I love spending time with my nephews. Now get out of my office so I can finish up before the Jack and Henry invasion!"

Hotch shook Morgan's hand and JJ gave him a hug and he watched as his two close friends left.

Garcia nearly ran into the both of them as she rounded the corner headed toward Morgan's office. His smile lit the room at the sight of his best friend.

"What's up Hot Stuff?"

"I'm watching Jack and Henry tonight."

"Really? How'd you managed to talk those two into that?"

"Hey! I've watched them before. "

"Yeah, baseball, football games…those boys are serious chick magnets, mister. Five minutes after you sit down every woman in the stadium is swooning over you and the boys. All you have to do is sit back smile and enjoy the game."

"Me and the boys are going to have a blast! They'll be talking about this night for years!"

"Well I'm sure that's true."

"So, what are you and Sam getting into tonight?"

"Sam is taking me to see that new kaleidoscope exhibit at the convention center."

Morgan shook his head and chuckled.

"Now that's different. Okay, well you two lovebirds enjoy that."

She never ceased to amaze him she could find joy in just about anything.

_"Kaleidoscopes of all things."_

There was no other woman like Penelope Garcia Sam was one lucky man, he thought to himself.

**Home of Will and JJ LaMontagne – Evening – **

JJ felt his arms slowly snake around her waist as she put the final touches on her makeup. She looked amazing and as Will inhaled he smiled because she smelled amazing too. He began to plant kisses on the back of her neck slowly working his way down her back where her zipper had stopped.

"Alright Mr. LaMontagne, keep that up and our date night will be spent here reading a bedtime story to your son."

"Umm…I hear you but you just look so damn fine, woman!" He said in his cute southern drawl.

JJ turned to face him he was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt. He looked so handsome.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She cooed.

"I owe Morgan for offering to babysit tonight. This time alone is long overdue."

"I hear you. We'll have to return the favor when he and Garcia start having their babies." She chuckled.

"Those two I don't understand why they just don't get together. It's obvious they're crazy about each other."

"Well I hope they figure it out and soon."

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a sexy sweet kiss on his lips. When it was getting too hard to breathe he reluctantly pulled away leaning his forehead on hers.

"Now look who's starting something."

She kissed him again.

"Go get your son ready or will be late for our reservations."

"Yes, ma'am."

He smiled and he kissed her again before leaving the room.

**Home of Aaron Hotchner – **

Hotch checked his watch as he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. He had made reservations at Beth's favorite restaurant and he was excited for an evening out that didn't consist of burgers fries and a dozen other screaming kids. He had to find a way to repay Morgan for such a generous offer.

"Jack! Let's go!" He yelled down the hall.

He was due to pick up Beth after dropping Jack off and he didn't want to be late. Jack came running into the front room with his backpack stuffed with pajamas, jacket and toys.

"Looks like you're ready to go."

"I'm ready to go to Uncle Derek's!"

"We'll then, let's go!"

**Home of Derek Morgan – Later –**

Derek, Jack and Henry were having a blast. Derek had planned an evening of wrestling, video games, football and lots of junk food. He'd planned to make this a night the two young boys would remember for a long time. He'd forgotten how much boys could eat. The three of them had put quite a dent in the cheese pizza and he'd sworn them both to secrecy as he allowed them to build their own ice cream sundaes that would make Ben and Jerry very proud.

Around ten-thirty the boys were conked out on the inflatable mattress that he'd bought just for the evening. They had built a fort earlier and the mattress was in the middle right in front of the television. He laughed as Jack and Henry snuggled up inside the fort fighting hard to stay awake a little longer. After they had lost the battle, Derek grabbed a beer and got comfortable on the couch to watch a movie.

The house was quiet except for the light snores of two very tired little boys. He dreamt of having his own family one day but the more he wanted that the further away it seemed. Sure he was with Savannah and she'd managed to keep him in a relationship longer than any other woman but something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it Savannah was everything a man in his right mind would want, she was gorgeous, smart, had a great job and she loved him. Still, something was missing.

Derek drained the last of his beer and wondered how the kaleidoscope exhibit was going.

**12:15 a.m.**

Just as Hotch rang the doorbell JJ and will arrived and the three of them waited on Derek's porch. They all were still glowing from their evenings out filled with great food and lots of wine and alone time.

"How was your evening?" Hotch asked the couple.

"Wonderful!" JJ answered as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

Hotch rang the bell again.

"Maybe he fell asleep." Will said.

"Those two probably wore him out!" Hotch added.

"Yeah, an UnSub has nothing on those two boys." JJ joked.

Hotch frowned when Derek hadn't answered the door after the third ring. He knew Derek was a light sleeper and it was odd that he hadn't come to the door.

JJ decided to knock on the door and when she did the door swung open. Immediately the three of them sprung into FBI and police mode as they carefully entered the house. The house was in shambles and clearly there had been a struggle with lamps lying shattered on the floor, tables broken and food every where.

"JJ, check upstairs." Hotch ordered.

"I'll check outside." Will offered.

Hotch searched the kitchen and den. Derek and the boys were nowhere to be found in the house. JJ found no signs of them upstairs and she began to panic. Where was her son? Derek had promised to take care of her son. She didn't want to think of the possibilities, there had to be an explanation. She rushed back downstairs praying that Will or Hotch would be there scolding Derek for making them worry. But when she rejoined the men their faces were drained of color and there was still no Derek, no Henry and no Jack.

"I found blood in the kitchen." Hotch said desperately trying to control his own panic.

"No signs of a forced entry." Will added.

"Oh my God, where are they?" JJ asked.

Will grabbed her and held her tightly against his body. Hotch stood in the middle of the room knowing that he didn't have the luxury of doing nothing his son was missing. He knew the statistics time was short when a child went missing. He'd been on cases like this too many times. He had all the pat answers all the lines spoken as if scripted when dealing with parents of missing children. But now it was him that needed to hear the words, to be encouraged to find some sort of way to cling on to hope no matter how fleeting. It was his child taken and as he looked around the room whatever happened in this house, it sent dread and fear like a dagger to his heart.

Derek could hear crying, lots of crying; it sounded like children. He forced his eyes open everything was fuzzy, dark and cold. He needed to get up and find out where the crying was coming from but he couldn't move his arms and legs were held firmly in place. Where was he? Where were the boys? He struggled against the bindings but there was no use.

"Jack! Henry!" His voice was just a whisper.

He couldn't remember how he got here wherever _here_ was. He had to get to the boys, JJ, Will, Hotch would be so angry with him. He'd promised to watch after their children.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Agent Morgan."

A figure stepped out of the darkness he couldn't see his face; hidden behind the dark hoodie he even wore dark gloves to cover his hands.

"Who are you? What have you done with the boys?"

Derek's struggle continued as his head began to clear a little more.

"The boys are just fine…for now."

"If you so much as think about touching them I'll kill you!"

"Now, now, Agent; you are not in any position to threaten anyone."

The man's voice was calm; too calm. The sounds of crying seemed closer now and he knew it had to be Henry and Jack.

"Where are they you son-of-a-bitch! Let them go!"

The man began to laugh as he walked away from Derek and headed toward the door. He had the power and he planned to use it to make Morgan and the team suffer. When he was finished they'd regret the day they'd failed him, failed his family and ruined his life. They'd know what it felt like to be in excruciating pain and how it felt to lose everything and everyone that mattered in your life.

"I've got to go I have other guests to attend to but don't worry, I'll be back."

"No! Don't you touch them! Do whatever you want to me but don't you touch them!"

The man didn't say another word. The only sound was the opening and closing of the door and footsteps. Then a few seconds later, the next sound froze him in place he felt utterly helpless as he increased his struggle against the bindings that held in firmly to the chair.

"Uncle Derek! Help us!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chester Barker had planned his revenge for five years and now he was going to watch as Derek Morgan and his team suffered like he'd suffered years ago.

Barker's life revolved around his gorgeous wife, Meghan and their three young children; Amy, 6; Chester Jr., 4; and Bethany, 8 months. He worked long hours as a general contractor to provide a comfortable life for them. Nothing mattered more to him than his family and he and Meghan had made plans for a long happy life together. That was until a sadistic killer by the name of Montrell Gibson entered their lives.

Gibson had killed three other families before he'd entered Barker's life and the BAU had already been called in to consult on the case by Maryland PD two weeks before Gibson and Barker's family crossed paths. They were supposed to be the best at predicting behavior, understanding motives and catching criminals with minimal loss. But unfortunately, they hadn't been smart enough or fast enough to prevent Barker from suffering a loss no man should ever have to suffer. For that they would pay dearly.

**BAU Headquarters –**

The team was assembled in the conference room. Cruz had assigned Rossi to lead the case and ordered that Hotch and JJ not be involved except as observers; they were victims now and each one was wreck. Cruz also brought in another team of agents to take up the slack. They all knew the stats on child abductions and the clock was ticking.

"Okay, what do we know?" Rossi began.

"There was no sign of forced entry so either Morgan knew the UnSubs or he didn't feel threatened by them." Reid began.

"The last time we spoke with Morgan was when Will called to check on the boys at nine-thirty." JJ added.

"That means the abduction took place between 9:30 and midnight." Hotch said.

"Could this have been a home invasion?" Garcia asked.

"Home invaders don't take hostages." Rossi started. "This was planned and whoever it was knew that the children would be there."

"You think they were just after the boys?" Will asked.

"What if they were after the boys and Agent Morgan?" Cal Jensen asked.

Cal was the team leader of the BAU's Team C and he'd been with the bureau for almost ten years. He was good at his job and he was an expert in child abductions.

"What are you thinking, Cal?" Hotch asked.

"This was planned. Does Morgan watch the kids at his home often?"

"No. This was the first time. He usually picks them up and takes them places." JJ answered.

"So they had to know that he was going to be watching them." Cruz added.

"Are you saying this was done by someone who knows him? Knows us?" Hotch asked.

"This was done by someone who knows you… all of you and has been watching you and waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"But this wasn't random." Rossi noted.

"Exactly! This person planned for a long time and then made his move. Tonight was the night."

"Wait a minute. The boys were the target and tonight was the night. Whoever had the boys were going to be taken as well." Reid surmised.

"Not necessarily. The boys being with Morgan just meant that this guy only had to make one stop to grab who he wanted." Said Rossi.

"So we're looking for someone who is angry with Morgan?" Garcia asked.

"We're looking for someone who's angry at the team but blames Morgan in particular." Said Cal.

It had been quite a while since Morgan had heard the boys' cries. He prayed that they were still alive and that who ever had brought them here had not harmed them. His struggle to break free from his bindings had not stopped but it had slowed and he was exhausted. By now Hotch, JJ and Will would know that they were missing. He knew they'd never forgive him for letting this happen and he didn't blame them. If anything happened to Jack and Henry it would destroy them and him. He promised to watch the boys and take care of them instead he allowed them to be taken and if they made it out alive his friends would hate him forever. He renewed his struggle to break free.

The door opened momentarily halting his attempts as he watched the now familiar man walk in stopping in front of him.

"Chester Barker."

"You do remember me. Good!"

His head and vision was clear now free from whatever drug he'd been given earlier.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point. I like that. " Barker began as he leaned against the wall across from Derek. "I have one question for you."

"So now the game begins, right?"

"What would you do to keep them alive?" Barker asked ignoring Morgan's question.

"What?"

"What would you do to keep them alive?" He repeated.

"Anything! I'd do anything, just please let them go. They're innocent."

"Innocent?" Yeah so were my three children! So was my wife!"

"I'm sorry for your loss. We caught Montrell Gibson and he'll never hurt anyone else."

"Hmm…you're sorry for my loss! My loss! You should have caught that scum before he killed my family!"

"Barker, please whatever you're planning, leave those little boys out of it!"

"You need to learn! All of you need to learn how it feels to lose the most precious things in your life!"

"I don't understand…"

"What!? Are you kidding? You questioned Gibson! You went to his home, brought him down to the station and questioned him for hours! You, Agent! Then you let him go! He killed my family two days later!"

Morgan hung his head not knowing what to say that would get through to this man who was still grieving the loss of his family.

"Mr. Barker, I am so sorry if I could change what happened! We had to let Gibson go because we didn't have enough evidence to hold him. We did our best but we're not perfect! We try but sometimes we still don't get there in time."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't lose your wife, your children, your future; but you will."

Barker approached Morgan and leaned down to face him eye to eye.

"And Agent, if you have any hope of saving those two little boys in the other room, you're going to have to be perfect!"

Barker stood and headed out of the room. Morgan began his frantic struggle to break free.

"Where are you going? Please just tell me what you want me to do! Don't hurt them! Please! Let me see them! Just for a minute, please!"

The door slammed leaving Morgan alone angry and determined more than ever to get Jack and Henry home to their parents.

**BAU Headquarters – **

Garcia along with the rest of the team were frantically searching pass cases that would shed light on the abduction. They'd made so many enemies in the past it could be just about anyone.

They'd recently gotten more information from forensics but not much of it gave them a lead to where the boys and Morgan were taken.

"According to the forensics report on the blood that was found in the kitchen, it doesn't belong to Jack, Henry or Morgan." Rossi informed them. "In fact, it wasn't human blood at all."

"What? That doesn't make sense. Could it have been a part of a ruse get inside the house?" Reid asked.

"Look for cases that sound similar. Let's hurry, we're running out of time." Cruz ordered.

JJ began to cry as she began sifting through the mountain of files in front of them. Her son was her life and in a flash he'd been taken. This was something that happened to other people not her. She was the one who looked for lost children and each case she'd fight the thoughts that made her fear the same fate. Now here she was, one of those others who'd relied on them so many times to do what they do best. She also knew that when it came to cases like this they seemed to lose more than they won.

_"I'll never forgive, Morgan for this! He promised to take care of my baby! He promised!"_

Hotch couldn't stop pacing he'd lost Haley and now the thought of losing Jack was too much to even think about. What happened? How could someone so strong, so invincible let someone take his son away?"

_"Morgan, what have you done? Why didn't you protect Jack?" _He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flashback…_**

**_Home of Derek Morgan_**

_Derek and the boys were having a blast; they'd played at least four rounds of Hide-and-Go-Seek and eaten more junk food than any of them would admit to. His house was a wreck but he didn't mind and he didn't regret making the offer to watch the boys for the evening. Truth be told he thought he probably had more fun than Jack and Henry and he was seriously considering making it a standing Friday night thing although he wasn't sure how Savannah would take it._

_The boys had fallen asleep in the homemade tent the three had made in front of the television, and he had cleaned up erasing all signs of their evening when there was a knock on the door. He looked at the clock, 10:45, much too late for unannounced visitors, he thought as he looked through the peephole._

_She couldn't have been more than twenty; there she stood trembling crying and pounding furiously on his door. He opened his door and the hysterical girl pushed past him into his home. Surprised he turned to follow her shocked at her gall and intrusion._

_"What are you doing?" He began as she took a seat on his couch. "I didn't invite you in!"_

_Ignoring him she rocked back and forth, back and forth not saying a word._

_"Did you hear me? What are you doing? You can't be here! I'll call for help but…"_

_A stinging pain to the back of his head sent him spiraling to the floor dazed. Quickly turning on his back to face his advisory he stared into the black dead eyes of a very large man. Before he could move four other men entered the room faces and bodies hidden behind masks and dark clothing._

_"Get the kids!" The first man ordered._

_Two of the men rushed toward the sound of the television. Morgan jumped to his feet and began fighting but he was outnumbered still dazed and three large men to one. The girl who was only seconds ago a hysterical basket case, was watching calmly from the couch. Morgan had managed to knock one of the men unconscious but a kick to his midsection sent him to his knees. The more he fought the more he felt his body losing but his mind was focused on Jack and Henry he'd promised Hotch, JJ and Will that he'd take care of them until they returned. Another man dropped like a thud to the floor and now it was just him and the leader of the intruders. He wasn't going to let these men take the boys even if it meant his life._

_He'd felt a surge of strength as he got the upper hand with his arm wrapped around the burly man's neck he held on tight. His back was to the girl now and he didn't see her didn't realize she had left her place on the couch and when he did it was too late. He felt a sharp sting in his neck felt the drug cursing through his body and felt his strength quickly wane as he fell into a deep dark sleep._

**BAU Headquarters – 12 hours missing –**

The team sat around the conference table still trying to make sense of the last twelve hours. The tabletop was covered with boxes of old cases and they were determined to study each one until they found a lead. The mood was solemn and everyone was deep in thought walls up, angry and silent.

Garcia watched her friends she saw what this was doing to them as individuals and as a group. They were breaking apart and she feared that if Morgan and the boys weren't found alive it would destroy them all. This was her family, she needed them and depended on them and she couldn't imagine her life without them all.

"This…this is useless! Where are they? They've been gone twelve hours!" JJ screamed.

Will pulled his wife into an embrace as she cried against his chest. Hotch stood and began pacing the floor while Rossi, and Reid looked up from their files in worried silence.

"We all know the statistics. The first twenty-four hours are crucial. After that…"

He couldn't finish his son was all he had left; all he had left of Haley. Now the clock was ticking he had to find his son and soon.

The door opened and then the room was brightly illuminated so brightly that he had to squint. He heard the light tap of her heels on the concrete floor felt her presence as she passed and stood in front of him. When he opened his eyes he noticed the glass window on the opposite side of the room. He strained to look around the woman and what he saw made his heart stop. Jack and Henry were in the next room huddled in the corner holding onto each other for dear life; they'd probably cried themselves to sleep.

The woman was the same one who'd brought the intruders to his home last night. The same woman who'd drugged him and brought him and the boys here.

"I didn't think those two would ever fall asleep." She smirked.

"Listen to me! Let them go I'll stay just let them go home to their parents!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

She began pacing circles around him periodically touching him…his shoulders, his neck and the side of his face. He saw the syringe in her hand and he braced himself against what was to come. He shuddered not wanting her hands on him but being bound to the chair made his wants meaningless.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Miranda. Miranda Flowers but that's not important."

"Look Miranda, I need to see the boys, to talk to them to make sure they're not afraid."

"I'll see what I can do but first you'll have to do something for me."

**BAU Headquarters – **

"I just received something!" Garcia announced as she stood in the doorway.

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked.

She looked terrified as she pushed a button on the remote in her hand and the screen on the wall lit up.

_"Aaron Hotchner, Chester Barker here. I'm sure you probably don't remember me but I remember you and your team." _

The team exchanged looks as they all recalled the Montrell Gibson case. Gibson, a family annihilator terrorized the Baltimore area five years ago. Barker's family was the last victims. Barker had blamed them for not closing the case sooner and he had been very vocal about it. None of them expected this.

_"I have someone who wants to talk to you."_

Barker stepped aside and the team collectively gasped at the sight on the screen.

_"Hotch, JJ, Will, I'm so sorry…I tried…I know you'll never forgive me and I deserve that."_

His speech was slurred and he looked defeated. They had secretly blamed him for the last twelve hours as if he hadn't done everything possible to save their children. He had been through a battle they could see the bruises and the anger in his eyes.

_"I messed up…but I promise I'll protect Jack and Henry…I'll get them home…I promise!"_

He then dropped his head and closed his eyes as the full affect of the drugs took over. Barker stepped forward again with a sadistic smile on his face.

_"Your children have twelve hours to live. Since Agent Morgan is the one on your team that screwed up and allowed my family to die, he is the only one who can save your children now. I'll be in touch!"_

The screen went black as the video ended.

They all sat silently staring not believing what they had just seen and feeling guilty for their misplaced anger against their friend. Garcia wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the room as her family began to fall apart before her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, is this it? Are you all just going to sit around like a bunch of wimps doing nothing?" Garcia yelled across the room.

All of them slowly turned their attention to the emotional computer tech; each of them at a loss for words at her outburst. They were stunned by the video of their friend battered and bruised and guilt-ridden.

"Garcia…"

"No Hotch! We've got to do something to find them!"

"And we will, Garcia! We know you're upset so are we and we'll bring them home."

Garcia visibly shaken suddenly realized that she had just yelled at a room full of people who all out ranked her and the man who could even fire her but when it came to those she loved, especially Derek Morgan she wasn't always rational.

"I'm so sorry, sir."

"No sorry necessary…just don't let it happen again." He smirked slightly.

The rare humor from their unit chief was a much-needed relief from what they had all just seen.

"Now let's get back to work."

"Twelve hours! That's all we have and he's going to kill our babies!"

JJ's panicked words brought them all back to the seriousness of the matter before them. Twelve hours didn't seem nearly long enough to figure out where this monster had taken their children. Twelve hours was all they had to accomplish the impossible, but they were the BAU and they accomplished the impossible everyday. So, with a new resolve they continued to comb through the files before them and reviewing everything they knew about Chester Barker.

**Location Unknown – 11 hours remaining…**

"We want our mommy and daddy!" Jack screamed at the woman.

"Shut up you little brat!"

Jack and Henry clung to each other as they sat in the far corner of the room. The woman's face filled with venom scared them but still they cried for their parents.

"Where's Uncle Derek?" Henry asked as he buried his face in Jack's chest.

"Yeah! If he knew you had us, he'd shoot you with his gun!" Jack insisted.

"Oh, really?" She mocked.

"Yeah, 'cuz he's a super hero!"

"A super hero!" Henry repeated.

Miranda paced around the room as if thinking of her next move. Suddenly she spun around and dropped to her knees in front of the boys.

"Let me tell you about your _uncle Derek_, he's not going to save you! In fact, you're parents aren't either!"

Jack and Henry began to cry and scream at the top of their lungs as Miranda stood and left the room.

Morgan was startled awake by the familiar cries of the boys. He looked around the dark room trying desperately to see through the glass across from him.

"Jack! Henry! It's me, Uncle Derek! It's okay! I'm going to get you out of here!"

He didn't know if the boys could hear him or not; he prayed that Miranda or Chester weren't hurting or terrorizing them. He struggled harder against his restraints and he felt the bindings cutting into his flesh but he didn't care.

"Barker!" He yelled. "Barker! Let me see the boys! Please! Miranda!"

The door suddenly opened and the light above flickered on. Barker accompanied by two of the men who'd broken into his home, entered the room. Barker stood in front of Morgan and without warning sent his fist slamming into the side of his face. Morgan felt his mouth fill with blood still he refused to give the man the satisfaction he needed so he muffled the moan of pain spitting the blood on his attacker.

"You'll pay for that!" Barker shouted. "Cut him loose! Now!" He instructed the men.

The two men did as they were told moving to Morgan and cutting him loose. Morgan's wrists were raw from his struggle to free himself and he rubbed them to try and find some relief from the pain.

"Get him to his feet!"

Again the men did as they were told and roughly jerked him up and held him in place. Barker slammed his fist into Morgan's midsection nearly knocking the wind out of him. Doubling over he coughed to catch his breath.

"I've done some research on you agent. It's seems I'm not the only one you've let down."

"What?" Derek choked out.

"Yeah, you keep up this façade like you're some super hero but you're nothing but a weak coward!"

"I tell you what, you get rid of your goons and I'll show you just how weak and cowardly I am as I beat your ass!"

Barker hit Morgan in the face again and then pummeled him sending him to the ground. The two men released him as he hit the floor hard. Morgan slowly tried getting to his feet laughing as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Barker, please let me assure you of one thing. The first chance I get…I'm going to kill you!"

Barker nodded at the two men and they immediately began kicking Morgan nonstop until he collapsed unconscious on the floor. Barker looked at the two and smirked then headed toward the door.

"Let's go. Make sure you send the video to his team."

Twenty minutes later, Miranda entered the room with a small bowl of water and fresh towels. As she drew close Morgan began to regain consciousness. She wet one of the towels and began wiping the blood from his face. He jumped at the cool water on his skin.

"Shh…it's me, Miranda. I'm just going to get you cleaned up."

"Don't bother."

"Chester's going to let you see the boys; you don't want them to see you like this, do you?"

Morgan struggled to a sitting position and moved to the wall and leaned against it. She followed and continued to wipe the blood from his face.

"No I don't." He said taking the towel from her hand. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is he letting me see the boys? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. You don't think Chester would actually hurt them do you?" She said innocently.

"Yes, I do."

Morgan continued wiping the blood from his face and hands. She watched him curiously.

"He says you're the reason his family was killed."

Morgan looked at the young woman without saying a word.

"He's not going to let you go until you admit it; you know that, right?"

"It's not my fault that his family was killed."

Morgan leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes as he rode out a wave of pain.

"Why are you involved in all of this? What's he to you?"

She looked around puzzled as if trying to find an acceptable answer.

"He saved my life. I owe him."

"You don't owe him going to jail for kidnapping maybe even murder. You've got to know this is wrong! Those two little boys are innocent! They don't deserve being terrified out of their wits because somebody is mad at me and my team!"

"Shut up! Chester is my friend! He was there for me when nobody else was!"

"Miranda, please, whatever happens, don't let him hurt them, okay?"

Without saying a word, Miranda stood grabbed the bowl from the floor and snatched the towel from Morgan's hands.

"Let us go! Don't throw your life away for this man! He's not worth it!"

"He is worth it and if he asked me to kill you I'd do it…gladly!"

The woman stared at him without flinching then left the room. He thought he'd had found a way to drive a wedge between Miranda and Barker but she withdrew. Now there was nothing more for him to do but wait for another opportunity to get the boys and himself out of this nightmare.

**BAU Headquarters – 10 hours remaining – **

Garcia forced herself not to think beyond the keys on her computer. If she did, she'd fall apart. The thought of Morgan, Jack and Henry in the hands of a monster willing to threaten and hurt them was too much for her to handle.

The knock startled her as she turned to see her friend walk through the door.

"Anything?"

"JJ, uh…no nothing yet. It's like this guy stopped existing after his family was killed five years ago."

"Garcia, we've got to find them…"

"JJ, I know…it's just…there's nothing except where he worked and where he lived. No clubs, no church affiliations, nothing!"

JJ sat in the chair next to Garcia and watched in silence as the searches continued to run across the screen.

"You blame him don't you?"

"What?"

"Derek. You blame him for the boys being taken. You think he could have done something to prevent it."

"No. No-no of course I don't blame him!"

"I saw how you looked, your body language…"

"Garcie, you've been around profilers too long."

Garcia looked at her friend wanting the truth. She wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"Okay, at first…for just a second…I blamed him! I mean Morgan is the strongest, bravest man I know! Nobody beats him! He's the one you always want going through the door with you."

"I knew it. All of you did, Hotch, Will…"

"Garcia, we all know Morgan did his best! Come on we're human! The thought of our babies being taken hurt or even…" JJ couldn't say the word. "We needed someone to blame if even for just a second…I'm sorry…"

One of her computers began beeping indicating an incoming email. The two watched as Garcia opened the email's attachment.

"Oh my God!"

JJ grabbed her best friend's hand as they watched in horror the scene playing before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan jumped when he heard the door open. It had been a while since Miranda had left him and he hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. He was glad that he hadn't been strapped back into the chair; the zip ties had cut deeply into his wrists during his struggle to get free. He wondered what Chester's next move would be.

Turning his head slowly toward the door he saw the little boys rush to him grabbing him around his neck and holding on for dear life. His heart leapt to see them in one piece unharmed. He wrapped his arms around them and closed his eyes grateful that it wasn't a dream.

"You have five minutes!" Chester growled.

The door slammed shut and the lock shifted in place. He pulled the two away from his body and examined them closely. Tears and fear in their wide eyes broke his heart but he was grateful to the beast who'd brought them here for a moment of compassion. He hugged them close to his body again before remembering that time was passing. He sat the boys on either side of him.

"Are you guys okay?"

The two shook their heads, yes.

"Uncle Derek, why did the bad men and lady bring us here?"

"I don't know, Jack." He began. "But, I'm going to get you home to your parents, okay?"

"I scared…" Henry said softly his lip trembling.

"I know you are, little man."

"What happened to your face? What's the red stuff on your shirt?"

"I had an accident but I'm fine, don't worry."

Jack continued to stare wondering if he should accept his uncle's answer.

"Listen, I need you both to help me."

Both boys perked up looking into his eyes with curiosity.

"Jack, remember when you helped your Dad on a case?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Well, it looks like we are on a case."

"All of us?" Henry piped in.

"Yes, all three of us."

"Jack I need you to show Henry how to work the case, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Derek."

"No matter what the bad guys and lady say, your mommy and daddies are looking for us. We know that they will find us soon because that's what they do, right?"

"Yup!" The boys said in unison.

"Okay, so when I say the secret password, then you go and work the case, okay?"

"What's the secret password?" Jack asked.

"I'll say, _'it's time.' "_

The two shook their heads, affirmatively.

"How long?"

"What, Jack?"

"How long do we work the case?"

"Until me or your mommy or daddies come looking for you."

"Okay, we work the case!" Henry spoke up.

Time was up. The lock shifted and the door swung open. Two of Chester's men stepped in the room. Morgan grabbed both boys and hugged them close to his body and whispered in their ears.

_"I love you both! Don't be afraid, okay. We'll be going home soon, I promise!"_

Each man roughly grabbed one of the boys and began carrying them toward the door. Jack and Henry kicked and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that! Please don't scare them! Don't hurt them!"

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!"

"It's okay, guys! We're going to work the case, okay?"

The door slammed shut and the lock slid in place. Derek closed his eyes and placed his hands tightly over his ears to block the sound of the boys' screams.

**BAU Headquarters – 8 hours remaining -**

All of them were aware of the time. They'd combed cyberspace and dozens of files still nothing led them to the location of Morgan and the boys; even the local PD who'd virtually gone door-to-door in Morgan's neighborhood hadn't found a thing.

The video that they had received earlier was branded into their memories keeping them silent as they continued to work feverishly. Morgan was strong and resilient he'd endured a lot of physical pain but the beating he'd taken at the hands of Barker and his men was something he couldn't continue to survive.

"How can they just disappear?" Garcia asked. "I've run every search I can think of and nothing!"

"Yeah, and these files are no help either." JJ added.

"Then we'll have to let Barker tell us where they are."

"What do you mean, Hotch?" Will asked.

"The video!" Reid interrupted.

"Exactly. If we've received one video it's a good chance we'll get another and we'll have to hope we can learn something from them."

"Or maybe Morgan can somehow send us a message." Added Rossi.

**Location Unknown – 7 hours remaining -**

Morgan was happy that Barker's men had not turned off the light when they left and he was able to see Jack and Henry in the other room. They were quiet staying close to each other as they sat in the farthest corner of the room. He remembered how a game that Hotch and his son had played together had ended up saving Jack from George Foyet.

Hotch had been working at home one day when he heard noise from a trunk that sat next to his desk. Upon opening it, he saw Jack hiding gleefully. After being asked why he was there, the little boy answered, _"I'm working the case, Daddy."_ At the time it was cute and funny evoking a rare smile from the senior profiler. Later, as Foyet held his family hostage ready to end their lives, their private game prompted Hotch to ask Jack to help work the case and so, once again, Jack hid, which kept Foyet from killing him. As Morgan watched the two little boys, he prayed the game would save him again.

The door sprung open and his body tensed as Chester Barker entered stopping in front of him. All four of the other men entered creating a small circle around him. Barker nodded prompting the two men closest to him to yank him to his feet. The one to his left grabbed him above his wrists while the other cuffed his hands together with zip ties. His wrists were still raw from the last time they had been bound and he grimaced in pain. After he was cuffed, Barker began pacing the room eventually stopping in front of the window.

The door of the boys' room opened and Miranda walked in carrying a box filled with toys.

"Children are so amazing aren't they, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan's eyes focused on the woman as she pulled out a soccer ball and placed it in the reluctant hands of Henry.

"You don't have to do this, man."

"I so miss my children; they were everything to me."

"Let them go…do whatever you want to me but please let them go."

"Oh, I plan to make you pay for what you did but first I need something from you."

"What?"

"I want you to convince me, Agent, that you are truly sorry for causing the deaths of my family."

"I've already told you I was sorry for your loss! What more can I say?"

"You're a smart man, I'm sure you can think of something. The lives of those two boys in that room depend on you convincing me that you are truly sorry! Every time you fail to convince me, you'll be punished."

"Please man don't hurt them…they've done nothing to you!"

Barker nodded at one of his men and smiled. Without a word, the man slammed his fist into Morgan's gut causing him to double over in pain struggling to catch his breath.

"As I said earlier, you've let other children down too haven't you?"

"No." He gasped.

Without warning Morgan was blindsided by a fist to his jaw sending blood flying from his mouth. He struggled to stay on his feet and he was seeing stars now.

"I'm sure James Barfield and Rodney Harris wouldn't agree and that's just two of Carl Buford's dozens of victims; Many of them suffering at his hands because you kept your mouth shut!"

A blow to his lower back sent him to his knees.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry! That's not good enough agent!

He couldn't hold the scream of pain as one of the men pressed something to the back of his neck sending an intense pulse of energy through his body. His legs went numb and he dropped limply to the floor.

"Why did you let that man kill my family?"

Morgan rolled on his side trying to recover but a large boot met him landing squarely on his ribs. Obviously he hadn't answered fast enough to satisfy the man.

"Why…Did…You…Let…That…Man…Kill…My…Family!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Before he could even answer he was hit with the taser again, which sent his body into an uncontrolled spasm. The five men watched him convulse and writhe on the floor.

"I'm still waiting on my answer, Agent!"

"I didn't mean…to…"

"Wrong answer!"

Again he was kicked…again and again and no matter how hard he tried to dodge the kicks he met another booted foot to his body. He was fading into the darkness he didn't want to but he was being pulled into the abyss. He had to stay awake no matter what Barker and his men did to him. He had to protect Jack and Henry…he had to.

The five men had exhausted themselves they stood over the injured man as he lay still on the floor. The four waited for instructions from Barker as they looked down on their captive.

"That's enough for now. We'll come back later. Let's' go check on our little guests in the next room."

Morgan struggled to move at Barker's words he needed to distract him and to keep him away from the boys.

"Thank you."

Barker and the other four turned back and looked down puzzled.

"What?"

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for allowing me to see the boys earlier."

The four exchanged amused looks.

"We talked…and played a game. You want to know what we played?"

Their chuckles got louder.

"He's delusional." The taller of the five said.

"We pretended we were on a case. Jack, the older one likes to work cases with his dad. He's going to teach Henry. We're working the case… we're working…they liked that…it made them happy…"

The five shook their heads and walked toward the door.

"Let's get out of here." Barker ordered still snickering.

**BAU Headquarters – 5 hours remaining -**

"We just got another video!" Garcia announced.

She quickly took a seat next to Reid as she clicked the play button. The screen in front of them lit up and this video made them even sicker than the previous one. The five men seemed to take pleasure in brutalizing their defenseless friend. Hotch stared at the screen his face red with rage. Rossi ran his hand through his hair and looked away for a moment trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Will refused to look as he stood and turned his back on the screen. Garcia and JJ both allowed their tears to fall freely; JJ's feelings of guilt were overwhelming.

"They're going to kill him!" JJ said.

"He can't take much more of this!" Garcia added.

The video began playing again and they sat hypnotized.

"Stop!" Reid shouted.

The video came to and end.

"No! No! Play it back!

"Reid, how can you keep watching…" Garcia began.

"That's not what I mean! Listen rewind it back to the last ten seconds! He says something…a message!"

_"We pretended we were on a case. Jack, the older one likes to work cases with his dad. He's going to teach Henry. We're working the case… we're working…they liked that…it made them happy…"_

"Hotch! You were right! He's sending us a message!" Reid said in delight.

"You're right, Reid." Rossi began. "Back it up further! When he thanks Barker for letting him see the boys!"

"He's letting us know that the boys are alright." JJ noted.

"He talks about Jack working the case. That's a private thing between Jack and I."

"What does it mean?" Garcia asked.

"It means that he's going to make a move and if he's successful, Jack will know to hide until we find them."

"Then we better find them." Will added.

**Location Unknown – 4 hours remaining -**

Miranda waited in the hallway until she couldn't listen to them beating the poor man any longer. She owed Chester Barker her life and she had vowed to do whatever it took to pay him back. She was a runaway living on the streets when their paths crossed. She was afraid and alone trying to survive and failing miserably.

She was sick and hungry and thought it would be easy to steal from a local grocery store during a busy time of day, so she walked in filled her backpack and proceeded toward the front door. Unfortunately, the owner had been watching her all the time and grabbed her just before she reached the door. Barker had witnessed the young inexperienced girl. Just as the owner was dialing the police, he stepped forward and offered to pay for the stolen items in exchange for the owner not turning her in.

With no questions asked he took her in, got her healthy and protected her. Now it was payback time and she would willingly anything for him for taking care of her the last three years. Now, what he was asking was too much; she couldn't bear listening to them beat the man mercilessly. The little boys were so sweet and they kept crying for their mommy and daddies. She wasn't sure how much more she could do to help Barker…she owed him her life…he'd saved her, taken care of her.

She placed her hand on the nob turning it slowly and opened the door. She saw him bloody and still on the floor. She didn't see how he deserved this, how the children deserved being snatched from their home and being scared out of their minds.

She knelt down close to him watching to see if he was still breathing. She exhaled as she saw his body moving ever so slightly inhaling and exhaling. Then his eyes opened and he looked her in the face.

"Help us!"


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened suddenly and she jerked around to see the puzzled look in his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" He barked.

"Nothing!"

"Miranda?"

"I-I was just checking…I was going to clean him up a bit, like last time…the boys are going to want to visit again."

"I'll decide if they visit or not. He may not be alive long enough for another visit."

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"I didn't ask you to _think_, Miranda!"

Chester came closer still looking hard at the young woman. Morgan lay still watching the man, hoping he wasn't there to continue where he'd left off only minutes ago. His pain had now morphed into numbness he was helpless to stop whatever the crazed man decided to do next. He thought for a second that he'd gotten through to the girl but now watching her reaction to her guardian he knew she was not only loyal but she was terrified of him.

Chester shifted his glare to the half–conscious man and pushed him with his foot watching for a response from him. Morgan strained to hold his moan inside closing his eyes trying to shut himself off from his present reality.

"Your quite resilient, Agent Morgan. I'm impressed." He chuckled. "That just means I'll have a lot more fun watching you suffer before I kill you."

Morgan remained silent opening his eyes ever slightly glancing at Miranda searching for some sign of compassion but all he saw was her undying desire to please the man who'd saved her life and showed her the love that she'd never been shown before.

"Go on, get out of here. It's time to feed the little brats!" Barker instructed.

Without another word, Miranda quickly turned and left the room. Then Barker kneeled down close to Morgan and whispered in his ear.

"If you think you can turn her against me, think again. She belongs to me and if I told her to slit your throat, she'd do it without even blinking!"

**BAU Headquarters – 3 hours remaining – **

"I think I found something!"

Garcia ran into the conference room, out of breath and wide-eyed setting her laptop down and taking a seat.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked anxiously.

The team surrounded her as she began typing and pulling up her current search.

"Barker's wife was adopted as an infant and that's why I didn't find anything under her maiden name, Cranston." She began. "Her birth mother, Martha Merriweather was from a wealthy Virginia family and when she became pregnant at sixteen her parents forced her to put the baby up for adoption. Meghan Barker was born, Anna Merriweather, of the Fredricksburg, Virginia, Merriweather's."

"So how's this relate to the case?" JJ asked.

"Hold on, you're trying to get on the train before it pulls into the station, Blondie!"

The others looked around and shook their heads at the bedazzled tech.

"Apparently, Martha began searching for her daughter after graduating from college and moving away from her parents. Mother and daughter reunited about ten years ago and became close. When Martha died she left Meghan everything including several properties"

"What are the…" Reid began.

Garcia lifted her hand to silence the young genius. Quickly, he stopped giving her his full attention.

"Okay, so before I was almost interrupted…again. There is a building located in the old business district of Fredricksburg in the name of Anna Merriweather."

"Also known as, Meghan Barker." Rossi added.

"Exactly! It's a perfect location because it and all of the buildings in a five block radius have been abandoned and rundown for years!"

"Good work, Garcia!" Said Hotch.

"I've sent the address to your tablets."

"Let's go!" Hotch ordered.

The team headed out but not before Garcia stopped them.

"Guys…"

It was Hotch's turn to stop her in mid-sentence.

"Don't worry, will be careful and we'll bring him back to you!"

Teary-eyed she nodded and watched as they headed toward the elevators.

**Warehouse – 1 hour remaining – **

Chester, Miranda and the other four men were seated in a far room that may have once served as an employee lunchroom. It was sparsely furnished with a few round tables and chairs, a refrigerator and an old worn out microwave. Surprisingly it was relatively clean considering that no one had occupied the building for at least fifteen years. The motely crew sat making idle conversation as they sipped on coffee that had been brought in from a local coffee shop. Bagels and cream cheese sat in the middle of one of the tables and it appeared that Chester Barker was holding court as they all hung on his every word.

Barker had spent the last five years making use of his late wife's fortune and planning his revenge and as he glanced at his watch he knew that the time he'd looked forward to was now here. He stood and his subjects' eyes shifted upward waiting for his orders to stand as well.

"It's about time to bring this little party to and end."

The other four men shook their heads snickering in agreement. Miranda silent, watched the men. She couldn't shake the look in Morgan's eyes when he whispered his pain-filled plea for help. She heard the others beating and taunting him at Chester's commands. She'd been a witness and a participant in his sick plans but still she wasn't prepared to see the suffering watching him being brutalized before her eyes. Then there was the little boys who clung to each other for dear life not knowing what to expect confused as to why they'd been brought to such a god forsaken place and kept away from their parents. The same man who'd acted on her behalf and yanked her from the streets sick and starving and gave her a place to live and food was the same man who now stood before her barking out orders and kicking and beating the living daylights out of a defenseless person. The clock was winding down and she was having a hard time justifying the madness. She knew that in less than an hour she would be expected to once again do her part in the killing of a person she'd never met before and had done nothing to her. Even though Chester had promised he wouldn't hurt the boys she knew deep inside that it was a lie. He would never leave any witnesses that could verify what he'd done and as she watched the five men head toward the prisoners she realized for the first time that even her life was in danger.

Chester again checked his watch sending two of the men to stand guard at the north and south entrances of the building; he knew that the FBI would eventually figure out where they were and he didn't want any surprises before he finished his business. Another man was sent to have the van ready and running so that he could make his escape after he killed his captives. Miranda felt her nerves shift into overdrive as she watched her mentor stride toward the other side of the warehouse. His face had changed it was darker, stone-like and fixed as if his mind had gone somewhere beyond their present location. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Chester?" She uttered.

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Chester?" She repeated.

"Chester! You promised you wouldn't hurt the boys."

"Yeah I know I did."

"I would have never agreed to be a part of this if I thought you would hurt them. They're just babies!"

Chester stopped suddenly and without warning grabbed the young woman wrapping his big hand around her petite throat and slamming her against the wall pinning her with her feet dangling above the floor. She could smell the stale coffee on his breath as he glared at her. The other man remained silent and watching.

"If it weren't for me you'd be dead! You owe me! Now, if you can't do your part let me know and I'll snap your neck and be done with you!"

She felt his hand cutting off her air supply as she struggled to breathe. Trying to be tough like the street urchin she had become she strained to shake her head to acknowledge his authority. Then he smiled and leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the forehead and without any further word released his grip. Gasping and trembling she landed on her feet fighting the tears and waiting for his next move.

"I'm sorry, Chester." She choked out. "I didn't mean anything! Of course I'm down with you! Always!"

"Good." He smiled confidently at her. "Now stop the bullshit we've got work to do!"

Without another word she followed him with a renewed commitment and allegiance to him.

Morgan was awake he heard the door open and he braced himself for whatever Barker had planned. He saw the man and Miranda step in the room she avoided his gaze as she stood closest to the door.

"This is your last chance to get it right, Agent Morgan."

"Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it."

"You still don't get it do you?"

Barker motioned to the man who moved swiftly to Morgan pulling him to his feet.

"Sit him in the chair. I want to make sure he has a front row seat to the show!"

"Look, man, I'm sorry for what happened to your family! You want me to say I screwed up? Okay, fine, you're right, I screwed up! It was my fault! I'm the reason your family was killed! Okay?"

"Too late. Time's up!" Then looking at the nervous young girl. "Go get the boys!"

"NO! Morgan yelled at the top of his lungs. "Barker, please don't hurt them! This is my fault not theirs!"

Miranda looked at Chester questioningly.

"I said, go get the boys!"

"Okay, okay, I'm on it!"

Miranda made a quick retreat. Morgan tried to stand but was held in place by the heavy hands of the man that still had not said a word.

Morgan watched as Miranda opened the door to the boys' room and beckoned for them to follow her out. Morgan, distraught shook his head as he continued to struggle against the hands that were placed firmly like anchors on his shoulders.

"Now you'll finally understand how it feels to lose the most precious of things. You and your team are like a family, are you not? They'll blame you too. After all, it will be your fault that they had to die."

Chester pulled a knife from his pocket pushing a button and releasing the blade.

"Please, don't do this…"

Chester ran his finger up and down the blade as if he were mesmerized by its smoothness.

"I've grown quite fond of killing. The thought of slitting the throats of those two little boys just does something to me."

"You don't have to do this! Kill me! Not them!"

Chester looked up and smiled as Jack and Henry followed by Miranda entered the room.

"Uncle Derek!" They yelled in unison.

The boys tried running to Derek but Miranda grabbed them holding them in place.

"Don't do this…I'm begging you."

"My are you two just the cutest!"

Chester was so caught up in the terror he was causing that for a moment, just a brief moment he forgot that the man he'd taken great joy in brutalizing was still breathing. He hadn't been as thorough as he should have been while planning his revenge on the man he blamed for the death of his family. For if he had, he'd learned that all Derek Morgan needed was a brief moment and a breath, nothing more. He would take that last of what he was and protect his family and the innocent who couldn't protect themselves. He was beaten, bloody, weak yet he managed to summons from somewhere deep inside, enough strength to jerk from the grip of the man and ram his body into Chester Barker. It caught the overconfident man off guard as he was pushed roughly into the wall. The man didn't have time to react before Derek sent a swift kick to his midsection causing him to double over.

He could hear Jack and Henry crying and screaming he also felt the sharp piercing pain in his back but he had to remain focused. He remembered that they were working the case, the three of them and he shot a look to the two little boys.

"It's time!" He yelled.

Without hesitation, Jack jerked his arm away from a stunned Miranda and grabbed Henry's hand bolting for the door. Morgan felt another surge of strength but it didn't matter, Chester and his accomplice had gathered themselves and overpowered him.

He wasn't expecting to win, he was weak and they clearly had the advantage he only needed to distract them long enough to get the boys out of the room. The men pounded their fist into his body and kicked him repeatedly. He knew he was dying but he was happy that the boys were on the case.

The room was getting darker and his body growing numb to the beating but he took comfort in knowing that his team would be there soon to rescue the boys. He trusted them it was all he had to hang on to. He closed his eyes as the darkness overtook him and he prayed that his friends would one day forgive him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miranda, get those brats!"

Miranda turned to head out of the room at Barker's command. Jack and Henry ran past the woman and out of sight down the dark hallway. Miranda had mixed emotions as she headed out after them secretly hoping that they'd found a way out of the building.

Jack held on tightly to his little friend's hand as he surveyed the open space of the warehouse. He noticed the two other men who'd brought them here and he quickly pulled Henry behind a stack of shipping crates before they could be seen. The two boys watched as Miranda slowly approached in their direction. Jack felt confident having worked at least two cases with his dad so he kept a keen eye on the three as they approached from each side.

"They're coming…" Henry whispered.

Jack clamped his hand over the little boy's mouth. Miranda stopped dead in her tracks she could have sworn she'd heard a small voice. Turning to her right she looked dead into the eyes of Jack Hotchner. She saw his wide-eyed glare…and the fear.

"What's up?"

The heavier man asked as his cohort followed close behind.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping a lookout, Roscoe?" Miranda asked. "Andy, Chester told you to wait in the van, right?"

"Who put you in charge, Little Mama?" Roscoe asked irritated.

"Nobody, I just know how pissed off Chester would be if he knew you two were inside."

"Don't worry about us you just do what you're told!" Andy added. "So, what's going on? We thought Chester would be finished by now so we can get the hell out of here!"

Miranda glanced out of the corner of her eye in the direction where Jack and Henry were hiding and then back at the men.

"Uh, yeah, that dude tried to put up a fight and those two brats ran out of the room, now I've got to find them."

"You need some help? Three is better than one."

"No, it's okay they've got to be around here somewhere. You two better get back to your posts."

Roscoe and Andy glanced around the warehouse before looking back at Miranda.

"Okay then, but if you need some help we're just outside."

"Thanks guys. This won't take long and we'll be out in a minute."

Miranda watched as the two burly men headed toward the back door. Then slowly she looked back toward where the boys had been hiding. They were gone and she smiled in relief as she proceeded toward the front door.

"FBI! Don't move!"

Miranda stopped quickly holding her hands over her head. Hotch and Rossi guns drawn moved toward the frightened woman. Her plan was to simply walk out the door and walk away from Chester Barker and his mad plans but somehow she knew it wouldn't be that easy; nothing ever was at least not for her. She stood silent as the older of the two men cuffed her and then handed her over to a uniformed officer who escorted her to a patrol car.

Roscoe was surprised to see the couple waiting outside the back door. Their guns were drawn and he was quickly grabbed and slammed to the ground. Will pinned the heavier man on the ground and jammed his knee into his neck.

"Will!" JJ yelled.

"Where's my son!" He growled.

Roscoe struggled against the man but to no avail. He was finding it hard to breathe.

"Will, please!"

Will eased up on the pressure and then cuffed him as another uniformed officer joined them. JJ turned and knelt next to the man pressing her gun to his temple.

"I believe my husband asked you a question." She said calmly.

"I don't know! I don't know! I Swear! They got away…they're still inside somewhere!"

JJ and Will stood as the officer took over pulling the cuffed man to his feet.

"My partner found another one in a van on the other side of the building. He's in custody. He says the boys are inside somewhere."

Nodding thanks to the officer, JJ and Will entered the warehouse.

Chester looked down on Morgan's still body. He'd won, he thought as the blood on his hands began to dry. The man who he held responsible for the death of his wife and three children now lay at his feet, drenched in his own blood, beaten and brutalized for his crimes against him. Still he wasn't satisfied and he knew the only way he would fill complete would be to see the blood of the young boys on his hands as well.

George, the other man in the room watched his boss, his mentor; he didn't understand why he was there but because Barker had hired him and paid well, he didn't ask any questions he simply did as he was told. The fact that he enjoyed kicking and punching the crap out of the stranger was a bonus. Now the unpleasant part of the job was next. He wasn't looking forward to killing children but again, he wasn't paid to ask questions or think for that matter so he awaited Chester's orders.

The noise out in the main part of the warehouse caught the two men's attention.

"FBI! Don't move!"

Barker's eyes looked like flames to the other as they both looked stunned toward the door. Hotch and Rossi with guns drawn moved into the room. Both agents saw Morgan on the floor but they knew they had to remain focused.

"Where are the boys?" Hotch shouted.

Barker and George both raised their hands above their heads. It took all the restraint he could muster not to slam his fist into Barker's face and knock his silly smirk into oblivion.

"Where are the boys?" He repeated.

"I'm not telling you, NOTHING!" He shouted.

In a distance, Rossi and Hotch could hear the others shouting, _'clear' _as the search for the boys went on through the warehouse. Three uniformed officers swiftly entered the room and cuffed Barker and George while Rossi leaned down next to Morgan. Before confirming what they both suspected he looked at their team leader with dread in his eyes.

"Go! Go look for your son, I've got this."

Hesitating and feeling a twinge of guilt for not waiting to see if his friend were dead or alive, he bolted from the room calling desperately for his son. Then, the older agent gently placed two fingers against the side of his friend's neck. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Jack!"

Hotch caught up with JJ and Will as they searched for the boys. There were so many nooks and crannies, boxes, corners, storage containers; they could be anywhere.

"Henry!" JJ and Will shouted in unison.

Nothing. No movement, no noise except the paramedics rushing through the door. The parents had already frantically searched most of the room with no luck.

"Wait." Hotch began. "Jack thinks he's working a case."

"Jack, it's Daddy! I need you to stop working the case now! It's time for you and Henry to come home!"

Then a noise from the other side of the room in the furthest darkest corner caught their attention. A metal grate lay on the floor. Only moments ago it had served to cover a small air duct, just large enough for two small bodies to climb into. The three frantic parents ran towards the sound arriving just as two little boys, slightly dirty, tired and hungry climbed out of the square hole in the wall. JJ and Will scooped up their son hugging and kissing him while Hotch grabbed Jack in his arms and held him close while tears of joy ran down his face.

Rossi watched his teammates from the middle of the room. A relieved smile ran across his face. They'd come so close to losing the most important things in their lives because a grieving man had been driven to madness by his own loss. He wanted to join them and he needed to call Garcia to update her but the sight before him kept him still and he dreaded giving them the news about Morgan.

He sighed as the others noticed him standing there. JJ crying uncontrollably as she held her son in her arms, Will was crying too as he beckoned the man over. Hotch's smile; he didn't make a point of smiling often but now his face was beaming with joy, watched as his old friend joined them.

Hotch noticed something in Dave's eyes even though he tried unsuccessfully to hide it. JJ and Will saw it too and waited for Rossi to speak up but he simply smiled a sad smile, one that didn't seem to meet his eyes.

"Dave, what's wrong? How's Morgan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chester Barker wasn't finished; even as he sat handcuffed in the back of a patrol car he was determined to make them pay. He'd come so close to avenging the deaths of his family; so close to ending the life of Derek Morgan and the two little boys forcing the others to watch as he took their lives. Something had gone wrong he'd underestimated the BAU and because of it here he sat on his way to jail. If he were to get any satisfaction it was in watching Special Supervisory Agent Derek Morgan being rushed to a waiting ambulance. Perhaps he'd get his wish after all.

Life was funny just when you thought you were on the right track and dedicated to doing the right thing something happened to remind you that despite all of your efforts, sacrifice and intentions it just wasn't enough. Morgan and the rest of the team had fought against evil for a long time. They'd sacrificed personal lives, relationships, and families to keep the innocent safe. Yet, like the last twenty-four hours had taught them they were still human, and sometime still late despite their efforts to be on time and be the champion for the helpless and innocent.

Morgan had made the mistake the others on the team had made. More often than not the things that people remembered were your mistakes and seldom did the ones they'd save stick around to say thank you. It was their job plain and simple and there were times that the only thing that mattered was that they maintained a standard of perfection. Today they were reminded that they had failed to maintain that standard; the simple truth was it was a standard no one could maintain and even those that insisted on their perfection were not perfect themselves; they were flawed, broken, demented and angry willing to take the lives of others as retribution.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Both Jack and Henry were cleared to go home with their parents. Physically both of them were fine. The last several hours had made an impact on their little minds no doubt and Hotch, JJ and Will silently prayed that one day this incident would be a dull memory at the most.

Morgan hadn't faired as well; he'd endured hours of beatings and torture and the team waited impatiently for word on his condition. Rossi had been the one who'd seen him lying still on the floor in the small room of the warehouse. It had taken several seconds before he could find a pulse and that fact was something he'd chosen not to share with the rest of the team. He watched Garcia pace the room periodically wiping tears from her eyes. Reid sat fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and all he could think to do was watch the hands of the clock mounted on the wall across the room move painfully slow.

"Derek Morgan?"

A thin gray-haired man stood near the entrance looking around the near empty room.

"Yes!"

Rossi stood and made his way toward the man followed by Garcia and Reid.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Amos Foster. I'm the attending on call today."

He extended his hand toward the three.

"David Rossi. This is Dr. Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia."

The three shook the doctor's hand and waited for his report on Morgan.

"Mr. Morgan suffered several injuries all of which could have been quite serious." He began. "He has several fractured ribs, a punctured lung, which we've inserted a chest tube to help him breathe."

The three looked back and forth at each other somehow they knew there was more.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Garcia held her breath waiting for an answer to her question.

"He's a very lucky man I'm confident that had you not found him when you did our conversation now would be very different."

"Thank God!"

Rossi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she let the tears slowly trail down her face.

"So what are you saying, Doctor?" Reid asked.

"I'm saying that in time he should make a full recovery."

Doctor Foster smiled as the three agents exhaled in relief. It was seldom he had the opportunity to give good news.

"Can we see him?" Rossi asked.

"Of course. He's in room 211."

"Thank you doctor." The three said in unison.

Rossi, Garcia and Reid smiled as the doctor left the room.

"We better call Hotch and JJ they wanted to know as soon as we got word on Morgan." Rossi said.

Garcia began fumbling through her bag for her phone as they headed toward Morgan's room.

**Home of JJ and Will LaMontagne – **

JJ held onto her son for dear life. Even though they'd been home for almost two hours, she couldn't bring herself to put him to bed even though he'd fallen asleep on the way home from the hospital.

Will watched his wife and son. She was determined not to let him leave her sight. He was grateful they'd found them in time and he refused to let his mind wander to the "what-ifs" of the last several hours. He knew that even though he and JJ were law enforcers it didn't guarantee that the evil they chased everyday wouldn't one day come knocking at their front door. But this time they were lucky; his family was home and safe and he was grateful.

JJ finally placed her sleeping son in his bed gently running her fingers through his blonde tresses. Her tears began again she was thankful but she was also angry; angry at the man who'd stolen her child and brutalized her friend. Morgan had been on her mind even through the indescribable feelings of relief. She still wondered how he was. Even though Rossi hadn't told them much she could tell that it was serious by the look in his eyes and the way the paramedics had rushed him to the ambulance and sped off.

She heard her husband enter their son's room stopping behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She felt comfort in his gentle kiss on her head and she smiled as she placed a hand on top of his while lightly running her hand down her son's face with the other.

"He's safe now." Will whispered.

"Is he?"

"Yes. He is."

"How do you know? How do _we_ know?"

"JJ…"

"No Will…these people forced their way into Morgan's house and took our son!"

"But he's here with us now safe sleeping in his bed. He's safe with us."

"He was supposed to be safe with Morgan!" She began. "Nobody is stronger than Morgan! I'd trust my life with him in a second because I know what he can do and there are very few men who can beat him, Will! But our son was still taken!"

Will gently pulled her to her feet and led her to the door. Reluctantly she followed him stopping at the door and looking back at her son.

"He's fine. Come on, we need to talk."

He pulled her in his arms and led her to the living room where they both sat on the couch in each other's arms. She didn't cry like this often in fact, he could count the times that anything brought her to such a gut wrenching sob.

"Talk to me, JJ."

"I was so afraid we'd never see Henry again."

"Me too but we got him back and he's going to be fine."

"I want to believe that. I'm just so angry."

"I hear you. There's nothing I wouldn't give for five minutes with Barker!"

"Garcia said that I blamed Morgan for Henry and Jack being taken."

Will remained silent for a few seconds before speaking running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do you?" She responded.

"No I don't blame him. He did everything he could to protect our son. Even when they were being held captive, he tried his best to get them home."

"If he hadn't thought to make it a game, 'working the case' that man would have killed our son and Jack."

"It was too damn close!" Will added.

"What really makes me angry is that we fight crime everyday. We hunt and bring down the worst of evil…you'd think it would…"

"Would what?"

"I don't know…buy us a pass…or something?"

"We'll no such luck."

The couple sat in the quiet of the room for several more minutes processing the horror of the day.

"Knowing Morgan, he'll blame himself." JJ began.

"And he'll think we blame him too." Will added.

"Well, we better make sure that doesn't happen."

**Potomac General Hospital – Morning –**

It didn't take long for Morgan to remember why he was here. His eyes were pried open by the sunlight creeping through the blinds. The silence confirmed his feelings of utter failure and the fact that he was alone told him that his team had indeed blamed him for what happened. He understood that Hotch and JJ would never trust him again and being that they were all like family, the others no doubt would blame him too. He wanted to get out of bed and go home but the pain and the I.V. and chest tube held him in bed against his will.

"Hurry up you two! I don't want him to wake up without us being there!"

Garcia, nearly jogging, rushed down the hallway, holding coffee cups in both hands. Reid and Rossi following her struggling to keep up.

"Garcia, he's probably still asleep. Besides, we've only been gone for thirteen minutes and twenty-one seconds." Reid said.

"Well, I don't care. If he wakes up and we're not there he'll think we're all mad at him."

"But we're not mad. He's been unconscious for over eight hours how would he know if we're mad at him?" Reid asked.

"Because that's Morgan, that's why. He'll blame himself for what happened and he'll think we blame him too." She answered.

"But we don't blame him…"

"I know that Reid, but Morgan doesn't know that! Now both of you hurry it up!"

"Take it easy, Kitten, we're coming, we're coming." Rossi chimed in.

Morgan began to fill panic well up inside. As alone as he felt at that moment…and he felt utterly alone, he realized it was better than seeing the look of disappointment in their eyes. If Hotch, JJ and Will came through the door which he didn't expect to actually happen, he knew they'd be infuriated and he wasn't up to seeing the anger; he wasn't up to hearing them tell him that they would never trust him again. It was only a matter of time before one of them came through the door. He had to stop them.

He grabbed the call button. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in with an exaggerated smile plastered across her face.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgan! We weren't expecting you to be awake so soon; that's a good sign."

"Yeah. Listen can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I'm not feeling great and I probably look worse than I feel."

Actually, the young woman thought he looked pretty damn good for someone who'd gone through what he'd gone through.

"The doctor is expecting a full recovery even the bruises and swelling will go away with time. You won't even know they were there."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"I just saw your friends. They've been here all night..."

"I'm sure they have but I don't want to see anyone."

"Talking to your friends might help get your mind off…"

"I don't want to see anyone! Please!"

Startled, the young woman flinched and looked at him confused.

"Okay, okay, I'll let the front desk know and I'll put a sign on your door."

"Thank you."

Morgan felt guilty for losing his temper and yelling at the woman. He watched as she rushed toward the door.

"Wait."

She turned slowly toward him.

"Listen…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off. I just…I just can't see anyone right now."

An understanding half smile appeared on her face.

"No worries. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

"What? What do you mean we cant' see him?" Garcia screeched.

"The doctors told us he was going to be fine. What happened in the last fifteen minutes?" Reid asked.

The nurse looked at the three not knowing how to delicately tell them that their friend did not want to see them. They'd been waiting for hours, neither of them had gotten any sleep and the confusion on their faces was totally understandable.

Rossi squinted and leaned in focusing on the young woman's nametag before he began to speak.

"Meaghan, is it?"

"Yes."

"Meaghan we don't understand; what's going on? Has he taken a turn for the worse?"

"Mr. Morgan is stable and as the doctor said earlier, he's expected to make a full recovery."

"Then what?" Garcia asked impatiently.

"He said he wasn't feeling well with the swelling and bruising, he didn't want to see anyone."

The three looked at each other then at the troubled woman before them. Clearly she was new at giving out unpleasant information.

"He said he didn't want to see anyone. He was pretty adamant about it in fact. That's all I know. I'm sorry."

Garcia couldn't believe her ears. How could Morgan not want to see them, not want to see her? They were best friends and they'd seen each other at their worst. It had to be more to it. She wasn't going to accept this foolishness from him without some sort of explanation.

"I don't care what he said, I'm going in that room so he can tell me to my face that he doesn't want to see me!"

Garcia moved to head toward his room until the nurse stepped in front of her. Shocked Garcia looked at the young woman like she had lost her mind.

"Excuse me, ma'am but if you try to enter that room I'll have to call security and have you escorted out of the hospital!"

Stunned with her mouth open, Garcia stared at the petite nurse before her. For a second Meaghan had shocked herself that she'd actually made such a bold move. She'd never been confrontational and the blonde looked like she could take out a Mac truck if she needed to. Luckily Reid and Rossi intervened.

"Garcia, I know you're upset but the nurse is just doing her job." Said Rossi.

Meaghan took this as an opportunity to excuse herself from the group.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll be around for a while if you have any questions."

"Thank you Meaghan." Reid added.

Rossi gently pulled Garcia out of the hallway and into the waiting room. She was fuming and hurt and confused.

"I don't understand! Why won't he see us?"

She began pacing the room while Reid and Rossi watched not knowing what to say.

"He probably thinks we're mad at him and blame him for what happened! I told you we shouldn't have left!"

"Garcia, there's no way we could have predicted this." Reid began.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We go home and wait until he's ready to talk to us, that's what." Rossi answered.

"What? No! He needs us! He shouldn't be alone!"

"I understand your upset, Kitten but we've got to honor his wishes right now."

She looked at her friends she was confused; he'd never leave her in a hospital alone, ever! Morgan would be at her bedside and would put a bullet in anyone who tried to make him leave. Now she was being asked to leave him alone. She wasn't buying the excuse they were given, not at all. He was lying in that bed wallowing and blaming himself for the kidnapping of the boys. She wasn't going to stand for it.

"Yeah Garcia we should leave." Reid began.

"I'm not leaving!" She began. If you two want to leave go ahead but I'm staying! I'll sit in this waiting room all day and all night but I'm not leaving until I see him, period!"

The two men knew that look of stubborn hard-headed determination. The look on her face, bright red with anger, told them to back off and to leave her alone. Reid swallowed hard as he had a vision of being erased by his friend, his life lying in shreds on some cyberspace floor and his existence being transformed into the figment of his own imagination. His friend had the power to make it all happen and more with just one keystroke.

To demonstrate her decision, Garcia grabbed an old magazine and plopped herself in a nearby seat and crossed her arms looking into the eyes of Reid and Rossi. Shrugging their shoulders the two men took the seats on either side of her and waited.

**Home of Will and JJ La Montagne – later that afternoon –**

Will had just tucked Henry in for a nap and joined his wife in the living room as she was ending a phone call. He was concerned when he saw the look on her face.

"What's got you looking like you just lost your best friend?"

He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"That was Reid." She began. "He's at the hospital with Rossi and Garcia."

"How's Morgan?"

"The doctors say he's going to be fine."

"But?"

"He doesn't want to see anyone?"

"What? Why?"

"Reid says that he was serious about not having any visitors. Garcia thinks it's because he doesn't want to face us."

"I think you were right earlier. He thinks we blame him for what happened."

"But we don't and we've got to convince him of that. We've got to go talk to him!"

"JJ, you just said he didn't want any visitors."

"Will, we've got to do something!"

"And we will but right now all we can do is wait until he's ready to talk to us."

JJ leaned her head on Will's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and they sat in silence with thoughts of their friend.

**Home of Aaron Hotchner – **

"Thanks, Dave." He said into phone.

Hotch sat on the couch as he watched his son play nearby. He ended his call and leaned back and sent up a silent prayer of thanks for having his son returned to him unharmed. He'd been in contact with the other team members but he hadn't gone to visit Morgan yet and according to Dave, Morgan was refusing to see any of them. He knew Morgan and this reaction was no surprise to him. This was a time when their family would have to bond together to help Derek pull out of the funk that he had allowed himself to fall into. It wasn't going to be easy because he was proud and stubborn but nonetheless, the rest of them would have to do whatever it took to make him realize that they were there for him and that they didn't blame him for anything. As he continued to watch Jack he got and idea so without another thought, he picked up his cell and called JJ.

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening – **

Morgan stared at his uneaten dinner. It slightly resembled meatloaf but it could have been anything. He didn't remember filling out a choice from the menu but it didn't matter he wasn't hungry. Time seemed to creep by and he had even begun to look forward to the nurse coming in to check his vitals. He was exhausted every time he tried to sleep a nightmare would haunt him. He'd managed to amass a large collection of them over the years but this one was by far one of the worse. He wanted to see Jack and Henry to make sure they were okay. With his self-imposed exile from the team he hadn't heard anything about them.

The dull pain in his gut was now beginning to increase to a small roar and he knew that Meaghan would be in shortly with more medication. Morphine had become his friend over the last several hours it was the only thing that kept him numb and enabled him to get a little sleep before the dark memories jerked him awake.

Rossi and Reid had volunteered to make a food run to the deli at the end of the block. Garcia wondered if it was just an excuse to get away from her and her unbearably foul mood. She stood and stretched then looked around to notice that the hallway was empty of staff; the petite little nurse that was charged with Morgan's care was no where to be seen either so she headed toward his room. If he thought she would accept his demand to be left alone then he was crazy!

Morgan felt his body relax as the drug flowed through his veins. He welcomed the heaviness that seemed to swallow him in a warm tight embrace and he let himself drift off to sleep.

Garcia slowly pushed the door open quickly stepping inside. He was asleep and so she walked toward the bed and stood looking down at her friend, the steady up and down movement of his chest reassuring her that he was alive.

_"Miranda, go get those brats!" Chester yelled._

_He saw the young woman disappear from the room as Barker paced back and forth around the room holding a large sharp knife. Morgan tried desperately to break free. Barker and the other man kept laughing and taunting him._

_"See, Agent Morgan, this is all because of you! I'm going to gut those little boys like fish! Then I'm going to gut you!"_

_"No! Don't touch them!"_

_Jack and Henry's screams pierced his ears as Miranda and another man drug the hysterical little boys back into the room._

_"We're working the case, Uncle Derek! We promise!" Jack yelled._

_"Why didn't you save us?" Henry cried._

_"I'm sorry Jack! Henry, I'm sorry!"_

_There was so much blood, pouring over their pajamas and the screams…the blood curdling screams were too much! He didn't want to see the gapping holes in their chests but he couldn't close his eyes. _

_Barker and his friends kept laughing louder and louder. Then suddenly they disappeared just as Hotch, JJ and Will came into the room; the horror in their eyes, the sorrow, the anger...and the blame...he had no answers for their question, repeated over and over again like an echo…'why?'_

She watched her concern increasing as his peaceful sleep slowly then quickly morphed from calm to slight agitation to all out fitful struggle as he moved around in the bed his breathing increasing. She was well acquainted with his nightmares and this was a bad one. So, she took his hand squeezing it firmly. She could feel him fighting to wake up and she leaned down close to his ear and with her other hand brushed the side of his face softly.

"Derek, Derek, it's me Penelope. It's okay, you're safe now."

_"Jack! Henry! I'm sorry! So sorry!"_

"Come on, Baby…come back to me. It's okay wake up! Come on, come on."

His eyes sprung open the all to familiar look of horror front and center. She continued to soothingly brush her hand down the side of his face. She ignored the question in his eyes as she smiled at him.

"Garcia?"

"I thought I told you, ma'am, no visitors!"

Garcia turned around toward the door to see the angry face of Meaghan, the nurse. Morgan increased his grip on her hand as he too looked toward the door.

"I'm going to have to call security if you don't leave now!"

Garcia felt her face flush with anger at this little woman who obviously didn't know who she was and what she could do to her especially when it came to the man laying in this bed.

"You don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand, I have strict orders from Mr. Morgan that there are to be no visitors."

"Oh really, now? Well let's just ask _Mr. Morgan_ what he wants, shall we?"

Exasperated, Meaghan crossed her arms and tilted her head shooting a look at Morgan waiting for him to confirm his wishes.

Penelope then turned back to him looking deeply into his still haunted eyes.

"Derek Morgan, you know I love you right? But unless you tell me with your own mouth that you want me to leave, I'm staying right here! So, tell me, right now what you want me to do!"

Morgan returned her stare past the anger and the confusion and the concern. She was his light in the dark places that he often found himself. She had always called him her hero but she'd saved his life too many times to count. There was so much he wanted to tell her even though deep down he believed she already knew. He couldn't ask her to leave, he needed her to stay, she was his God-given solace after all and he'd been a stubborn fool to think he'd get through any of this without her. So, he pulled her hand to his chest and held it over his heart and mustered up enough strength to say the only thing he could say,

"Stay."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over an hour since poor nurse Meaghan stormed out of the room. Morgan had quickly fallen to sleep and Garcia sat quietly watching the up and down movement of his chest. She so wanted to be angry with him for trying to keep her and the others away but she knew exactly why he did it. He was one of the most stubborn men she knew and he was determined to never show weakness. She had her work cut out for her making him believe that no matter how hard he had tried he would not have been able to stop what had happened.

Morgan slowly opened his eyes and was happy that she was still there. Her eyes met his and her smile; that smile was the light he needed in that moment. He had so many questions he wanted to ask about the boys and he needed to know if Hotch, JJ and Will were angry with him. He hadn't seen them since being admitted so he feared the worse. Just before either of them spoke a soft knock on the door claimed their attention.

Rossi and Reid stepped into the room moving toward the bed with looks of relief on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?"

He assumed that no one else from the team would want to see him.

"Where else would we be?" Reid asked puzzled.

"And since we've been waiting since last night to see you, the least you could do is be nice." Rossi teased.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Hey don't worry about it with what you've been through you deserve to be a little grumpy."

Garcia smiled as the tension in his face eased and he returned their smiles. The bruises and swelling made it difficult but he didn't mind. The four talked and each tried to keep his mind off of the reasons that had landed him here.

"How are the boys?"

He had avoided the question long enough and he needed to know. He didn't want to tell them but they were failing miserably at trying to distract him.

"They're doing fine." Reid started.

"Just fine?"

He needed more.

"Morgan, Jack and Henry were checked out and they are both safe at home with their parents. I spoke with Aaron before we came in."

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Shh…none of that!" Garcia scolded. "You saved their lives…"

"What are you talking about? It was my fault all this happened in the first place!"

There it was out in the open. They knew that their idle chatter would only hold back the inevitable for only a little while. Each one of them knew it was coming it was boiling just under the surface of the smiles and conversation. His mind had been distracted desperately waiting to get a word in. Then finally he found his open and they were all front and center with what would haunt their friend forever. There were no words of reason that would change his mind.

"Morgan, Chester Barker was after all of us! It could have been any of us…" Rossi began.

"But it was me! He chose me because he knew he could fool me and he beat me!"

Garcia squeezed his hand as she held firmly to her resolve not to cry.

"Chester Barker is a sick man. He also had five people helping him to pull off his plan." Reid chimed in.

Morgan felt the pain of his injuries and the anger of his ego boiling inside. No one understood what it felt like to be tricked into letting danger into his home and then being victimized in such a brutal way. He couldn't fault the three for wanting him to think that he hadn't screwed up but he knew better. Worst of all, his failure had nearly cost the lives of two small boys who he loved dearly. Nothing would change that.

"Look, Derek, we all know you blame yourself for what happened, it's what you do, right? But the fact of the matter is, you're not perfect, none of us are! Barker needed someone to blame and he chose you!"

Rossi looked at his troubled friend hoping his words got through to him. He could see that amidst his physical pain he was struggling to process the words. It wouldn't be easy, after all it was Morgan they were dealing with and his stubborn pride would surely stand in the way of any logical reason.

Morgan grimaced and looked away wishing for a way to escape the conversation. It was time for more pain meds and some peace and quiet. As if on cue, an older nurse entered the room carrying a small tray with what looked like his much needed pain medication.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan, I'm Rebecca. I'm your nurse for today."

"What happened to Meaghan? Did she give up on me?"

"No her shift ended so you're stuck with me."

The older woman shot a warning glance at Garcia silently letting her know that she wasn't Meaghan. Garcia returned her look with a knowing glare of acknowledgement.

Morgan felt the medication almost immediately, cursing through his veins and pulling him quickly to a warm heavy numbed place of relief. His eyelids began to close as his body surrendered to the darkness. Rossi and Reid tired convincing Garcia to go home to get some rest but they failed as she continued her vigil at his bedside. The two promised to return later with food and fresh clothes for her and then quietly closed the door behind them.

**_Three hours later…_**

He thought it was a dream or a part of the delirium of the medication. The small voices and giggles were unlike the nightmares that he'd been having since being in the hospital. Then the touches on his arms like small fingertips forced his drowsy eyes open. The sight nearly made him cry grown man tears when he realized it wasn't a dream. Without saying a word he looked around the room filled with the tearful smiles of his friends. JJ looked at him barely able to contain her emotions as Will held her tightly to his side. Hotch's toothy grin caught him off guard too. They were all there; the entire team his family, each one waiting for him to wake up.

"Uncle Derek!" Jack and Henry shouted in unison.

"They were trying so hard to be quiet but they couldn't help themselves." JJ began.

"I hope they didn't wake you." Hotch added.

"No…no…hey, Jack, Henry…how are you guys?"

"We're fine!" Jack began.

"What took you so long to wake up? We've been waiting fo'evah!"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent eyes staring at him for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Derek was just tired, that's all."

Derek looked at both Jack and Henry slowly raising his hand to lightly touch the sides of their faces to make sure for himself that they were indeed there and okay. It was overwhelming it was more than he could expect or hope for to see them again. He glanced again at Hotch, JJ and Will; they were still smiling at the boys then at him. He didn't see the anger and hurt that he had expected to see in their faces. Instead he saw, happiness and gratitude and for the first time since being there was able to relax without the aid of heavy medication.

"We worked the case with you, Uncle Derek!" Said Jack.

"Yeah, we worked the case!" Squealed Henry.

"Did we do good?" Asked Jack.

Morgan pushed back his emotions and looked at the two.

"You did great! I wouldn't have been able to solve the case without you two! Good job!"

"Can we wuk the case wif you again?" Henry asked innocently.

"Of course, little man."

JJ and Will approached the bed and stood behind their son their eyes met Morgan. He nervously watched for any sign of anger or disappointment but it wasn't there. He was confused, he was sure that he'd lost his good friends after what had happened but here they all were.

JJ gently took his hand in hers.

"Thank you."

Will shook his head affirming his wife's words he was too full to speak. It was then that Morgan saw their tears slowly falling from their eyes.

"But…I didn't…"

Then Hotch approached the bed his eyes were red and he placed a light hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"You saved our sons, Morgan. Thank you."

"I don't know what to say. I feel like I failed. I tried to protect them but I failed."

"No you didn't." Will muttered.

"We don't blame you even if you blame yourself." Hotch added. "If you hadn't thought about the boys working the case, Barker would have killed them before we got there."

Morgan felt the first tear fall from his eyes; he didn't want to cry not in front of all of them. Then the damn broke and he was too weak to hold back the flood. Garcia quickly moved to the other side of the bed carefully sitting and taking his hand in hers. He kept his eyes on her watching her every move. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We love you, Hotstuff."

Unable to speak he merely shook his head as the others looked on their faces too were wet with tears.

The next several hours were spent in the small room with the team who had become family so long ago talking, laughing and comforting each other. After about the fifth time, nurse Rebecca had given up trying to keep the rowdy bunch quiet as Garcia shot her a warning look of her own. In the warmth and safety of that room, Morgan felt at peace; there was no anger, no fear and no disappointment or distrust. No one had blamed him for anything that had happened they showed him love; love he never expected. He was tired and sore but the joy he felt made it all worthwhile.

It was getting late, Jack and Henry were starting to nod on their fathers' laps and Morgan felt himself drifting off too. The group collectively, minus Garcia, excused themselves and headed toward the door. Then suddenly, JJ turned back just before stepping into the hallway.

"I almost forgot, Will and I have date night next Friday, can you babysit?"

_"Perfection is achieved, not when there is nothing more to add, but when there is nothing left to take away." ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry _

THE END…


End file.
